Gone
by MikitaNikitaLove
Summary: Ok so this about Mikita being separate after Nikita leaving Michael and the ring. Will they come back together again? Also with Birkhoff\Sonya parts and maybe later on Olex
1. Chapter 1

**Heeee guys, it been a while since I upload a new fic and I'm sorry for that! I wrote a new fic with of course Mikita but there will also be Sonya\Birkhoff and maybe later on Olex, I don't know for sure because I will have to figure out how am I gonna do that because like we know Owen is now Sam .. I don't really know how many chapters it will be but for now here is part 1 :) Hope you like it! **

**Nikita save house**

Its 4AM and Nikita can't sleep, she is thinking about Michael and how she took of the ring and left without saying goodbye.

She knew well she though she knew this was the best thing to do because she just couldn't let the people she care about so much getting hurt because of her, and leaving was the only solution to keep them save.

She knew she would see Michael someday again but not until she cleared her name.

Nikita grabbed the picture of Michael who was standing on her nightstand next to her bed and kissed it. '' Goodnight honey.'' she whispered looking at the picture in her hand. It didn't took long for Nikita to fel asleep with the picture lying on her chest.

**Team Nikita save house.**

Michael walked to Birkhoff his room and saw Birkhoff and Sonya cuddle each other while they both were a sleep.

Michael felt his heart drop seeing them lying there in each other arms, that used to be him and Nikita.

Michael decided to leave the room and turned around.

Suddenly he heard a voice, it was Birkhoff asking his friend with a sleepy tone '' Mickey what's the matter?''

Michael turned around again to face Birkhoff and replied '' Nothing, go back to sleep.'' And with that said Michael walked away.

'' Who was that?'' Sonya asked Birkhoff with a sleepy tone.

Birkhoff turned to face Sonya and kissed her nose.'' That was Mickey.'' He replied.

Birkhoff was about to say something else but Sonya was already sleeping again.

Birkhoff smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

'' I will be right back.'' He whispered while getting out of bed, away to find Michael.

**Read and review ;) **

**Thanks xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gone**

**Chapter 2**

Birkhoff walks through the hallway and hears a loud bang! * O jeez this can't be good. * he though while running to Michael his room.

''Aaaah damn you! Why did you leave!'' He hears Michael yelling.

Birkhoff opens the door and sees the mess in his room glass on the floor every were and big wholes in his wall. '' Mickey what the hell are you doing?!'' Birkhoff yells.

'' LEAVE ME ALONE!'' Michael yells at Birkhoff.

BAM! There is a another whole in the wall. '' Mickey you are hurting yourself!'' Birkhoff yells back at his friend while watching at his fist which was red of blood from punching the wall.

'' I don't care! I'm already hurt, so it doesn't matter! She left Birkhoff, she just left!'' Michael replied while punching the wall over and over again.

Birkhoff let out a loud sigh. '' I know Mickey, and I know you're hurt and it isn't fair but trashing you're room doesn't bring her back.'' Birkhoff said while walking slowly over to Michael, who meanwhile stopped punching the wall, he just stood there with his bend and said '' I know, I know I just have so many feelings right now all at the same time. I am angry because she left, I am sad because I miss her but I am also worried as f*ck.''

Birkhoff walked over to his friend and gave him a hug.

'' I know buddy, we are all angry but also sad and worried about her because well she is Niki one of a kind and we all love her to death. I promise you we will find her, bring her back and after that we will kick her ass for leaving us!'' Birkhoff joked.

Michael smiled '' Thanks Birkhoff, you always know what to say.'' He said while giving Birkhoff another hug. Michael was begin to calm down so he walked over to his bed and lay down.

'' I will leave so you can get some sleep.'' Birkhoff said.

Michael nodded and replied '' Yeah, goodnight Birkhoff.''

'' Goodnight Mickey.'' Birkhoff replied while walking away.

He reached out for the doorknob when Michael his voice stopped him. '' Oh and Birkhoff, thanks.'' Birkhoff turned around and replied '' Anytime Mickey.'' And with that said he walked back to his own room and stepped in bed took Sonya in his arms and fell asleep.

It didn't took long for Michael to fell asleep either, the punching in his wall and throwing things through his room made him tired, very tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning Nikita's safe house**

The sun came up and Nikita slowly opened her eyes, as soon as she looked over to the empty space next to her reality hit her like a rock.

She let out a sigh put her robe on and got out of bed.

She was about to make some breakfast when she suddenly heard a few knocks on the door, as soon as possible she grabbed her gun and walked slowly to the door and she opened it while her gun was pointing at the person standing in front of her.

'' Wow I am just here to talk, no need to shoot me.'' The person in front of her with a defended tone.

'' Sam? What are you doing here?'' Nikita asked with a confused tone, still pointing her gun at him because the last time she saw him he was still the big bad Sam.

'' I you put you're gun down and let me inside I will tell you that.'' Sam answered.

'' You think I am stupid Sam?!'' Nikita said with a mad voice.

'' I am not going to hurt you.'' Sam replied.

Nikita raised her eyebrow, she wasn't afraid of Sam at all and told him he could come inside but she needed to search for weapons first.

Sam spread his legs and arm, '' Do what you need to do.'' He replied.

Nikita searched for weapons but all she found was a pocket knife so she took it from him and then she putted her gun down.

'' Okaay you are clean.'' She said while she stepped out of the way to let Sam in.

'' What are you doing here?'' She asked again

'' I am here to help you to kill Amanda. Sam looked around and then asked with a little sarcasm in his voice '' Where is you're other half?''

Nikita's face changed '' Ehm he is not here, I left him and I don't wanna talk about it.'' she answered.

Sam raised his eyebrow '' Okaay what you want.'' he replied

Nikita let out a sigh of relieve, the last thing she needed now was talking about Michael with Sam.

'' Ok, so back to Amanda. Why are you going to help me kill her? Last time I saw you you gave me to her!'' Nikita said with a raised voice.

'' Because when I shoot the black box I realized I don't have a problem with you, I have one with Amanda and I know we both want her dead so let's kill the bitch and when we done , we don't have to each other anymore if that is what you want.'' Sam replied back

Nikita walked over to the kitchen '' Well let's start with a cup of coffee, last time I checked it's pretty early in the morning and I need coffee to wake up.'' She said while making a cup of coffee for Sam and herself.

They both sat down when Sam started asking about Michael again, but Nikita shut him up with the words '' I said I don't wanna talk about it so don't!''

Sam threw his hands in the air and said with a defended tone '' Ok, ok!''

Nikita smiled and said '' Good, now let's talk about mission kill the bitch.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Team Nikita's safe house**

Michael woke up because he heard the sound of a soft woman's voice trying to wake him up.

'' Michael, Michael wake up .'' Michael opened his eyes as fast as he could. '' Nikita?!'' He said with a excited voice, but his excitement disappeared when he saw it wasn't Nikita waking him up, it was Alex.

Alex's face was a little sad, she whished she could say '' Yes Michael it's me.'' She missed Nikita so much and it hurts her to see Michael like this.

'' Sorry it's just me.'' She replied with a sad smile.

Michael smiled '' I didn't mean it that way, what are you doing here?'' He asked.

'' I know you didn't.'' Alex replied while she was looking around.

'' What the hell happened here?!'' She asked with a concerned face.

Michael let out a sigh '' Nothing, I just lost it yesterday so I trashed my room but Birkhoff calmed me down.''

Alex smiled, she loved it how Birkhoff always could make people feel better.

'' Hmm I guess he isn't only a nerd who is good in computer stuff hu?'' Alex said while winking.

Michael laughed, '' No he isn't.''

'' So what are you doing here? Do we have new news on Nikita?'' Michael asked Alex while getting out of bed.

Alex her face changed, it worried Michael '' What? What's the matter? Something happened to her?'' Michael asked while looking at Alex trying to see what's she is hiding.

'' No, not that we know of.'' She replied.

Michael let out a sigh of relief '' Thank god! Ok so why are you looking so worried then?'' Michael asked.

'' Come downstairs and we will show you who we found.'' Alex replied while walking away. Who we found?* Michael though, the only person that was missing is Nikita so what does she mean with that? Michael was confused as hell while he soon grabbed his pants and run downstairs.

'' Birkhoff! What does Alex mean?!'' Michael asked with a loud tone almost giving Birkhoff a heart attack.

'' Jeez Mickey! Stop creeping me up like that! And btw good morning to you too.'' He said with a sarcasm tone.

Michael rolled his eyes '' Good morning nerd, now tell me what did you found out?''

Birkhoff smiled '' That's better, while I was checking the traffic cams and I though is saw Niki, but I didn't knew it for sure so I checked them again but now I did it with shadow bot and it was Niki, but … He stopped with talking to look at Michael. Michael had a confused look on his face '' But what?'' He asked

Birkhoff let out a sigh '' She wasn't alone, she was with Sam.''

Michael his eyes grew wide of confusion and anger '' What did you say?!'' He asked Birkhoff almost yelling. '' She was with Sam.'' Birkhoff said again.

Michael run upstairs to grab his gun and yelled ''where is she?!''

Birkhoff let out a sigh. '' That's the thing Mickey, we don't know where she is. She just disappeared of the cam and I couldn't find her anymore.''

And that's when Michael totally lost it, once again!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Team Nikita's safe house

'' Mickey, Mickey! STOP!'' Birkhoff yells at a furious Michael who is once again thrashing his room.

'' THIS IS NOT HELPING!'' Alex yells at Michael.

Michael throws the list with a picture of him and Nikita in it on the ground and runs downstairs.

Birkhoff and Alex run after him but they are too late, Michael is already gone.

'' Maybe we should let Michael blow of some steam.'' Sonya says while stopping Alex and Birkhoff to run after him .

Birkhoff and Alex let out a sigh, '' Maybe you're right.'' The both replied at the same time.

Birkhoff takes place behind his desk again. '' Lets find Niki!.'' He says while tapping busy on his keyboard.

Both Alex and Sonya smiled '' Great idea!'' They replied.

Michael is walking and walking, he doesn't even know where he is but he doesn't care.

He just want to forget everything that is happening right now, and the best way to do that is to get drunk!

He walks over to a bar take a seat and waved at the bartender to order a drink, the bartender walks over to Michael '' What will it be?'' The bartender ask Michael. '' One vodka please'' Michael replied.

The bartender fills the glass and give it to Michael, Michael pick up his glass and drinks it in on e shot. '' Another one please'' Michael said to the bartender.

The bartender raise his eye brow '' Tuff night ?'' He asked Michael while pouring him another drink.

Michael pick up his glass and smirkt '' Oh you have no idea.'' He replied while he drinks his second glass of vodka again in one shot.

Meanwhile its already night and Michael is starting to get drunk, he watched at a picture of him and Nikita in Hong Kong when he proposed to her, suddenly his phone begins to ring, its Birkhoff.

Michael picks up his phone before he can say something he hears Alex yelling in the background '' Michael get you're ass back here! We found her!'' And the last part '' We found her'' is all he wanted to hear, he hung up without saying a word to Birkhoff or Alex and runs as fast as he could out of the bar back to the safe house and get his fiancé home.

Nikita's safe house

Nikita and Sam were busy coming up with a plan to kill Amanda, the room was full with pictures, maps and idea's how, when and where to kill her. Nikita is standing for the pictures and study them.

She let out a sigh '' This is never going to work.'' She said.

Sam stops typing on his laptop and walks over to Nikita '' Why not?'' He asked.

'' Its Amanda we are talking about she is smart she will see us coming.'' Nikita replied.

'' It will work, we just need to make it more extensive.'' Sam answered while getting back behind his laptop.

Nikita let out a sigh '' I guess you're right.'' She replied while she get back to her desk.

A vew hours went by and they were both working on a plan when Sam suddenly started talking about Michael again, '' You know this will go faster with the help of you're super friends.'' Sam said while looking over at Nikita.

Nikita stopped typing and looked over at Sam '' You know this will go faster if you shut you're mouth and get back to work.'' Nikita replied slightly irritated.

Sam raised his eye brow, he should really stop asking he though but he was just to curious and wanted to know what happened so he continues asking Nikita why Michael and the other weren't there.

Nikita let out a sigh, '' You really won't let this go aren't you?!'' She said while walking over at Sam.

Sam smirkt '' No I won't, so stop the act and tell me what the hell happened.'' He replied.

Nikita took a seat next to Sam on the couch and sighed '' Ok, but after I told you we need to get back to work.'' She said '' Deal!'' Sam replied back, and Nikita started talking.

'' The reason why Michael, Alex and the others are not here is because I left them, I... Sam interrupt Nikita '' No freaking way.'' He said.

Nikita smirkt '' Trust me, you wanna save you're '' no freaking way'' for the next part.'' She replied and then she told Sam the whole story.

When Nikita was finished talking tears burned in her eyes, but she did everything to not let them drop and showing Sam her emotions.

Sam on the other hand was speechless, he did noticed Nikita's teary eyes but he didn't knew what to do, he used to had a sort of feelings for this woman and he used to be very good friends with her but that was when he was Owen and he is now Sam, but the last vew weeks he is been with Nikita he remembered how good his friendship was with Nikita and the rest of the team except maybe with Michael, but sometimes there were good moments also.

Nikita noticed Sam his awkwardness but she didn't fell like it to say something about it so she got up and turned around to wave the tears in her eyes away '' Ok, you know the story so back to work.'' She replied while walking back to her desk.

Sam walked over at Nikita '' What?'' Nikita asked with a confused look in her eyes.

Sam didn't answered but instead he took Nikita in his arms to hug her, Nikita was shocked but didn't push Sam away * Maybe this is Owen * She tough while relaxing her body.

Sam was still hugging Nikita while they suddenly heard a gun shot BAM!

Nikita turned around and saw Michael standing in front of her with his gun pointed at Sam, she couldn't believe her eyes '' Mi – Michael?''


End file.
